rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 11: A Creep in the Deep or Will Success Spoil Boris Badenov?/Transcript
Narrator: 'Last time, you remember, Boris and Natasha, those two no-goodniks, stole the secret rocket fuel right off the moon men's spaceship, took it aboard a submarine, and headed off across the ocean. In the meantime, Rocky had convinced the moon men to show him their formula. '''Rocky: '''We can get all these ingredients, I think...except this one. '''Narrator: '''The exception was mooseberry juice, made from a berry of a bush that grew in only one place in the whole country. '''Cloyd: '''Near a little place called Frostbite Falls. '''Narrator: '''The boys were delighted to hear this, for Frostbite Falls, Minnesota was their hometown. Quickly, they started making plans to get the mooseberry juice. But on the submarine, Boris wasn't as cheerful as he could have been. '''Natasha: '''Boris, dollink, why so sad? '''Boris: '''I got feeling there is something I forgot. '''Natasha: '''What could it was? '''Boris: '''I don't know, but something. '''Natasha: '''Cheer up, dollink. When we get back, you will get big medal. '''Boris: '''Medals I've got, for burning down orphanage, for kicking small dog, or taking candy from babies. Who needs medals? '''Natasha: '''But still is great day. '''Boris: '''You're right, Natasha. Send radiogram to Central Control. Ready? ''(Natasha is at the radiogram machine) '''Natasha: '''Ready. '''Boris: '''Quote: "Got it." unquote. '''Natasha: '''For same money, you get eight more words. '''Boris: '''Okay, add this: "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Heh." Signed Boris. Now what was it I forgot? '''Narrator: '''So, Natasha sent the message and an answer came right back. '''Natasha: ''(reading) "You fool." ''(to Boris) ''It's for you. ''(reads) ''"Go back and keel moose!" '''Boris: '''Ho! That's what I forgot! '''Natasha: '''But how can we? '''Boris: '''It's easy, I'm afraid. We put on breathing apparatus, put sub on automatic pilot, and bail out. Geronimo! '''Narrator: '''And while the two spies swam back toward shore, the submarine bearing its precious cargo continued on its way across the ocean. Back in Washington, our heroes were having a rough time getting underway. '''Airline Man: '''I'm sorry, sir, but we have no flights to Frostbite Falls...if there is such a place. ''(cut to railroad station) Railroad Man: 'Oh, yes, we had a train to Frostbite Falls, but they took the tracks up in nineteen-ought-three. ''(cut to bus station) 'Bus Man: '''We can't help you. The only road into Frostbite Falls is just a cow path. '''Rocky: '''What are we gonna do? Time is too important. I know! We'll rent a private plane! Come on, Bullwinkle. We're going to the airport. '''Narrator: '''And in a little while, our boys were talking to the owner of a flying service. '''Pilot: ' Uh, let's see. That'll run you just about a thousand dollars. 'Rocky: '''A thousand dollars? Just to get to Frostbite Falls? '''Bullwinkle: '''You could buy the place for eight dollars cash. '''Rocky: '''Gee, Bullwinkle, what we need is a good cut-rate pilot. ''(Boris appears in a pilot's disguise) '''Boris: '''Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. Ace Ricken-Boris at your service. Mine card. '''Rocky: ''(reads card) "Ace Ricken-Boris: By air anywhere. Fly now, pray later." '''Boris: '(laughs) ''It's misprint. '''Rocky: '''Haven't I seen your face somewhere before? '''Boris: '''Of course you have. It's on every three-dollar bill the government makes. '''Rocky: '''I've never seen a three-dollar bill. '''Boris: '''Bah. It's my fault you're poor? Come on, do you want to go or not? '''Rocky: '''How much will it cost to take us to Frostbite Falls? '''Boris: '''You want round trip? '''Bullwinkle: '''Got any square ones? '''Boris: '''Round trip costs, uh...how much you got? '''Rocky: '''Well, altogether, about 85 cents. '''Boris: '(laughs) ''You lucky kid! Today only, special price: 85 cents. '''Rocky: '''Swell! Ready, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''The sooner, the quicker. '''Boris: '''Then let's go. Oh, Miss Callahan? ''(Natasha appears in a stewardess disguise) Natasha: 'You called, Ace? '''Bullwinkle: '''Who's she? '''Rocky: '''The stewardess, I guess. '''Boris: '''Okay! All aboard for Frostbite Falls! ''(Everyone gets into the plane) '''Natasha: ''(to Rocky and Bullwinkle) Please...fasten your seat belts. '''Narrator: '''Well, the wily Boris had done it again. For although our heroes didn't know it, they were only one-way belts, and they were now locked in their seats. Don't miss our next exciting episode: ''"Ace is Wild" or "The Flying Casket!"